A bulldozer equipped with a blade disposed frontward of a bulldozer's body and a ripper device disposed rearward of the bulldozer's body and used for excavating hard earth and soft stone has been proposed (see for example Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-171751 (PTD 1)).